


The Talk

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Talk

This is set after the episode The Job

Frank's house

Pop,,I noticed that Linda has been quiet this week

She was quite the day before yesterday, Francis

What happened Sunday?? 

Well,,son,,Linda got upset at Danny because he wouldn't hand off the case of the guy who shot though his car

Did you tell Danny that Linda was right and he shouldn't have been working that case to begin with?

Not exactly

Damnit Pop,, what did you say to her?

I just said that Danny was the best and she needs to let him see it though,, Jamie and Nicky both agreed with me and Danny.

Pop,, did you ever think that this might be why Linda never asks us for help with anything,, she feels like she can't get support from us.Goodnight Pop

The next morning at 1PP

Garrett,,I need yours and Bakers honest opinion on something

Yes,,sir

Of course ,, Frank

Does the family treat Linda differently than each other? 

Yes sir,, absolutely.

I will have to agree with Baker on this

Oh, really,, Have I ever treated Linda differently than I would say Erin? 

Yes sir,,in fact you did so the other day

How so?

Linda called you for advice and you quickly got off the phone with her,, but you have completely change your schedule just so Erin can stop by for a chat

Something happened at my house this past Sunday and I want to know what it was,,Baker call Jamie in to my office

You wanted to see me,,sir?

I am speaking to you as your dad,, what happened at dinner this past Sunday?

Danny was mad at Linda because she wanted him to hand off the case,, Erin took Linda's side,, and me, Gramps and Nicky took Danny's.. Danny and Henry both said somethings and Linda got very upset and said that she was done playing second fiddle to the NYPD.

Is that all? 

No,,sir after she said that she got up and left the table and went outside and stayed outside until they went home that night..

No wonder Linda has been quiet.

The following Sunday at the Reagan dinner table

Is everything ok,,,Francis?

No,, Pop,,I am extremely disappointed in this whole family with the exception of Linda and the boys

Really,, Francis and why is that? 

You all waited until I wasn't here to gang up on Linda because she disagreed with Danny working that case

Dad,, Danny is the best,,  
and,,

I don't see why I should,,,

You are wrong.. Linda was right,,Danny,, you should have never been working that case to begin with.

Now Linda is going to join me in the lounge and the rest of you are going to clean up the kitchen and dining room

Inside the lounge

You didn't have to do that,,, Frank

Yes,, I did,, I am so sorry that I didn't take the time to talk to you the other day

I understand that you were concerned about your friend

That's no excuse, Linda,, I have always prided myself on putting the family first,,but the first time you reach out to me with a problem,,I completely blew you off,, I am so sorry for that,, Linda

It's ok,, Frank,, I shouldn't have bothered you at work with my stupid problem anyways

Linda,,I know that we don't show it but as far as putting the family first and holding the family together,, you are the glue and you are never a second fiddle to the NYPD

Thank you for saying that ,, Frank

Later that night at Danny's house

I love you,, Linda

I love you more


End file.
